Eyes of ice and fire
by Demon stone
Summary: Silver, pure moon dimly lit the clear night sky . That seemed to clean the day’s worries away. Bone chilling wind blow across the house of a broken family. A young girl set on the steps of her front porch. Unknown to the world but a single tear slide down


This is my first story so here goes...

Chapter 1 _THE MOON'S LIGHT_

Silver, pure moon dimly lit the clear night sky . That seemed to clean the day's worries away. Bone chilling wind blow across the house of a broken family. A young girl set on the steps of her front porch. Unknown to the world but a single tear slide down her face. Crested by the moons light. The young girl had white blond hair and crystal blue eyes that could pierce satin's heart. Blood streamed down her tanned right cheek.

"Angel, how can you look that good even blood?" said a distant shadow approaching her.

Angel's POV

The blood tickled my face. I knew the figure approaching all to well.

"What are you doing lurking in the shadow like that?" I questioned.

"What's it to you?" The figure responded.

"You might be mistaken for a robber that's all scar!" I said.

Than suddenly laughter seem to feel the street. Coming into focus as it neared me. I saw a masculine figurer. That had blue black hair that was long in the front that was cut short in the back His eyes were mesmerizing jade green. Across his left eye he had a scar that stared on the top of his eye ran all the way to his chin. He just got his labret done. 'That's all he needs another hole in his head' I thought. Has wearing a black leather motorcycle coat. He always wear it.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Not fun…..sad 1" He said breathlessly.

"Oh…."I answered.

There was a long silence that seemed to last forever till I shadered it by saying, "I'll see tomorrow.Ok?"

"Later!" He simply said.

At School

I sat in this tiny white room. 'It was almost claustrophobic.' I thought.

"Ok class time to get started. Will everyone open their lap tops?" Said my home room teacher Mrs. Allen.

She was a kind, timid little woman. She has long flowing golden brown hair. Her eyes are brown like to mud puddles on a rainy day. 'I don't know why the school thought it was a good idea to give a bunch of hoodlum's lab tops. Guess it make them look good.' I felt the sharp pain of a pen's stab in my back.

"What?" I said .

"Well I got something to show you." The person behind me said.

So I turned my head just enough to see my friend Jessie. His long light brown hair framed his oval face. A few strands of hair had fallen in his face when he turned to look at me. His eye's were deep green , I guess he has really good news. His has hazel eyes that were like a mood ring. I could read him like a book.

Regular POV

Jessie turned his lap top around. Angel read "**BEYBLADE TORNMENT**" under it First place

_$5,000_!

As she read through it she saw that it was in Japan.

"Ok how in the world do you think we are going to get to Japan we can't afford it !" I said a little to loud.

"Angel, Jessie pay attention!" Snapped Mrs. Allen.

"We'll talk about it at your gig to night." whispered Jessie.

At The Night Club

Angels POV

Sweat fell from my body. My throut was parched and I could barely hear the music m band played.

"Thanks!" I gasped in to the microphone.

We warily walked off the stage we had to stay till early in the morning. I walked over to the red leather seats of the bar. There was a rip across the face of it. I looked out across the packed dance floor full of people looking for a good time. Thier bodies wildly moved with the song's flow. My eyes searched for someone and to me disapointment I counld not find him. So I turned tld the bar tender that I wanted a Jack Daniel's on the rocks.

Jessie'sPOV

"There's Angel!" I yelled over the crowd to Scar.

"I'm going to find Blaze!" Scar yelled back.

I saw Angel setting on the corner bar stool. She had a glass of Jack Daniel's in her hand. Her drink of choice. Her shoulders were slouched forwards and she was chewing on the end of a strawl. I walked over to her tryingnot to disturb her. I reached my arms around her shoulders. Shedidn't notice me I guess she was spaced out. When I did it she jumped like ten feet in the air! It was hilarious.She tryed to compose her self.

That said, "Are we going to talk or what?"

"About what?" I questioned playfully.

"I don't know maybe how high gas seems to be thee day." She responed sarcastically.

"Well it used to be so cheap when I was your age!" I laughed.

"You're only to years older than me...18! Now lets talk about the tournament." She said flustered.

Shes so quick to temper. I like to see how far I can get before she blows a gasket. But I could tell I was skating on thin ice.

"Well the money is actually on problem." I finally said.

"Why!" She said abruptly.

"Cause Derek's dad is paying." I replied.

"I saw her eyeing Derek. He was all and lean. His red hair was burred. He had the face of a litte farm boy, freckles and all. His eye are as red as his hair. He had a girl on each arm. I chuckled at the thought.

"Guess he did somethig to piss Derek off." She said more to herself.

"I don't know. Does it matter?" I said.

"No, just curious." She answered in a mellow tone.

"Well we need a fourth person you in?" I said seriouly.

"What if I say NO?" She asked playfully.

"Come on it's your chance aganist the Bladebreakers." I tempted her.

Her eye brow went up slightly went up as she said, "Their competing?"

Of course they have to defend their title!" I said know in I had her.

"Ok." She answered.

At Angel's house

Angel's POV

I walked in to my house only to find a mess and my dad out cold! 'Great he could of at least passed out on the couch!', I thought,'I guess I'll clean up this messs tomorrow.'I took a hot bath and curled up in bed. I glanced at the clock to see that it was 5:00am. My room was painted red with black trimming. I had posters all over. I had a easel in the right conner of my room. I had a picture painted on my wall of an angel with a sword stabbed through her stomach. The blood trickled down the blade dipping into a uddle the read; "Life is Pain!" Under it was a grave with a blck rose stuck through it. Around the grave's mond was the names of every one I ever lost that I loved. I read the name Litta. This name beloged to the woman which by birth I was suppose to call mother. See she is alive but as good as dead to me.

I know alot is misspelled but bare with me I'm trying my hardest.I hope you enjoyed. Plz give me a review.


End file.
